


Undyne Dying

by NoPantsRelationship



Series: Consensual Genocide Run [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Character Death, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Consensual Snuff, Death, Decapitation, Disembowelment, F/M, Guro, Mutilation, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Ryona, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship
Summary: You've been busily exterminating all the snuffsluts in the Underground, and someone is starting to feel jealous.





	Undyne Dying

Toriel, it had turned out, was not the only one eager to meet their end at your hands. Everywhere you went, you encountered monsters, every one of them female, and every one of them wanting to feel your knife and cock inside them. 

At first, you had slaughtered them as fast as you could. The sheer variety had been enough to entertain you, finding out the best way to kill each one like an erotic puzzle, with reward for solving one always sweet. 

For example, one variety of little snow women called 'Ice Caps' had been happy to simply hug and rub themselves against your cock until their bodies melted to nothing, then taking a fatal facial to finish their still-living head. Each of the frosty sluts had opened wide for your seed, shuddering in satisfaction when it finally filled their mouth and began to melt their skull.

You had also encountered a number of dogs, or rather, 'bitches', as they liked to be called. Obedient to a fault, the tail-wagging women had each been fun to play with, though unimaginative when it came to what to do if given any freedom. Still, their needy whining and obsessive affection had been a great pleasure, as had their long tongues. With them you had enjoyed a variety of little games, such as telling them to chew off their forepaws, then scolding and punishing them when they could no longer 'shake' on command. 

All told, in your first two days spent in the Underground, you had fucked, filled, and snuffed 16 monsters, not including Toriel. It had been the best two days of your life.

It had taken your arrival at Snowdin Town to make you decide to slow down. The many residents, each wanting to be the first to be your plaything, simply could not be dealt with quickly. Besides that, you had been beginning to come up against your own physical limits, and wanted to savor some of your time here. So, you had begun to limit yourself, slowly working your way through the entire population.

As could be expected, making some of the women wait for days after your arrival, all while teasing them with the sight of their neighbors' mutilated corpses, made each a better fuck than the last. Their own anticipation, built up to a fever-pitch lust, increased the pleasure for both of you, and so you tried to save the best for last. 

Your penultimate partners had been the owner of the inn you'd been staying at... and her little girl. From they way they touched each other, it was quite clear that their bond had been deep long before you took control of their lives. Lovingly providing detailed instruction in how to please you, the mother had remained smiling and proud even as her daughter drew her final breath. After, she'd just as happily yielded her own life to you, joking as she died that you didn't owe her anything for the room. 

Almost alone after that, you had finally gone to the first, and most beautiful, woman you'd met in Snowdin Town. Abusing the thick-set bunny shopkeeper consumed nearly as much time as you had spent on snuffing every monster in the Forest, but she was worth every second. On the first day, you had only teased her, covering her in bruises and superficial cuts, denying both her and yourself both the pleasure of your cock against any part of her. Then, on the second day, you had slowly destroyed her obscene body, one piece at a time. Her brazen lust for pain and cum had held out to the end, and as a reward, you had chosen to fulfill her final wish, beheading her with your cock buried deep inside her throat.

Finally, it had been time to move on. After more than a week in Snowdin, the thrill of exploration brought an excited jaunt to your step, and as a bonus, it seemed to be getting warmer as you headed further right - that is, east. 

Your elation was such that, at first, you did not even notice your were being followed.

There were two pursuers, you soon realized, each distinct enough from the other that even the fleeting glimpses that you caught were enough to tell them apart. One was short, armless, and weak, and did not worry you in the slightest. Often tripping or squeaking in surprise as she hid whenever you turned suddenly, making you grin with amusement.

The other, however, was quite different. Strangely garbed in what you thought to be a gimp's outfit, she was the first monster to ever give you cause for alarm. Tall, strong, and always posturing arrogantly, you had twice now seen her watching you from a distance, staring so intensely you felt as if she were trying to peer into your very soul. 

Perhaps if Waterfall had not been so devoid of other monsters, having a pair of stalkers would not have been of so much interest to you. As it was, you came across only a few shy mermaids, and they had done little but gasp musically while you fucked them, asphyxiating merely from coming out of water to be with you. They were something to do, and provided a brief distraction from the eyes on your back, but you still felt ill at ease. 

It was not until you had nearly left the rushing waters behind you that one of the monsters summoned the courage to face you at last. 

Heading towards a corridor from which hot, dry air gusted, you could faintly see the sullen red glow of some molten landscape bleeding around a corner. Between it and yourself, there is a chasm, dark and deeper than you could see into. Across it was a single bridge of wooden planks, precariously supported by free standing beams of wood that seemed to be driven into the very stone of the chasm floor, deep below.

Stepping onto this death trap, you had been relieved to find it relatively sturdy beneath your feet, though it was a bit creaky. Eager to reach the other side, you walked as fast as you dared, grateful for the short distance the bridge spanned. Then, only been a few steps away from the solid stone, you had felt and heard the weight of another, crossing the bridge behind you. 

Hairs raising on the back of your neck, you turned to find yourself facing a yellow-skinned, sallow-eyed teenager. Her dinosaur-like snout and crest of horns, along with the reptilian flatness of her chest, did little to incite your lust at first glance... but her complete nudity made up for it somewhat. In addition, you notice from the scars on her armless torso that she is no stranger to mutilation, a new treat that you had not yet encountered. For the most part, it was the thought of being snuffed by a human that had made the monsters so willing... this one apparently was masochistic long before you came around. Or perhaps, just unfortunate.

Either way, it made her that much more pathetic, standing there naked and shivering in the cool, damp air. "Y-yo!" She calls out to you, taking a few hesitant steps forward, then approaching at a steady trot. A few feet in front of you, she stops, blushing and briefly glancing away before finding the courage to face you up close and personal. "Yo," she repeats, in a tone of forced casualness. "My mistress told me to stay away from you... but... she also said you were hurting a lot of people?" Biting her lip, the monster girl looks to you for confirmation, rubbing her thighs together a little bit as she shuffles uncertainly. "T-that's true, right?" 

Gripping your knife more tightly, you slowly nod, searching the girl's face for a clue to her intent.

Suddenly, the girl turns away, her back hunched and trembling as she murmurs. "Oh, oh man..." 

Observing her reaction, you step slowly closer, trying to avoid making noise on the creaky bridge. Her mention of a mistress still had you on edge, this being the first time you'd heard of any monster opposed to what you'd been doing. Oblivious, the armless teenager continues to mutter softly to herself, crossing her knees as her slit begins to drip. "Man, my h-heart's pounding right out of my chest... What would mistress do, if she knew I was here?"

This thought seems to embolden the girl, and she turns back to you, eyes widening as she sees you so close. She takes a brief half-step back, then bites her lip again and steps forward once more, almost pressing against you. "Y-you'd better k-kill me, r-right here... Cause if you w-wanna fu-fuck me otherwise... you're gonna have to get through my mistress first, a... and... and..."

As you wrap your fingers around her bare hips, the monster girl trails off into stuttering, her green eyes half-closing when your lips press firmly against her own. Her shyness was sweet, and the way her face tilted up towards yours made your heart twinge with something almost like love... but more than that, the thought of snuffing someone so pathetic made your blood run hot with desire. The frantic thrilling of her heart against your chest grows even faster as the tip of your knife traces up across the soft scales of her stomach. With your other hand, you tease between her legs, tasting her weak moans as you stroke her sensitive slit. "Please... Do it,.."

You push the knife in first, slicing her across the belly, angling the cut so that once you reach her other side, all her innards fall out of her, dangling heavy and hot against your forearm. Her breath comes in shallow pants, and she leans more heavily against you, making it easy to then push your fingers deeply into her pussy. Her mewling moan against your shoulder is all the noise she makes, but the way she clenches around you tells you all you need to know. Curling both fingers, you roughly rub against her g-spot, driving her to her knees with an orgasm after mere moments. 

Blood bubbles from her parted lips as she gazes rapturously up at you, trembling and jerking in ecstasy while her guts brush against her thighs. Taking her head in your hands, you shove your cock into her willing mouth, burying it in her throat and racing to cum before she dies, bruising her face with the urgency of your thrusts.

Despite your brutal pace, you feel her body slacken before you can reach your final climax, and you shove her corpse away, disappointed. The girl had been too weak even to live long enough to taste your cum... Though, you supposed it made sense that only a monster as pathetic as her could be another monster's slave.

Resigning yourself to a brief period of blue balls, you make to zip yourself back up, halfway done when you suddenly realize that despite the death of your partner, you are not alone. In your distraction, you had failed to notice the sound of her approach across the bridge, and now stood across from what could only be the mistress of the newly deceased monster girl.

Her form is wrapped entirely in latex, save for her breasts, grinning face, and tight, shaved pussy. What skin you could see was a deep blue, faintly scaly-looking in texture, and where a human would have a nose, she had only a smooth patch of skin, along with two fin-like features projecting from the sides of her head in place of ears. Despite these oddities, she was not unattractive. Her body, lean and athletic, enticed you with every shift of her weight. Her face was finely featured, exotic in some way, with strong features and a sharp toothed grin. She even wore some makeup, orange eyeshadow brushed onto her lids, standing out sharply against the complementary color of her skin.

At the moment, though, the only thing about her that interested you was the glowing blue spear clasped in her strong hands, angled towards you. The prospect of a fight was something else new to you, but you meet it eagerly, shifting into a low stance and gripping your knife readily. 

"This isn't just about domination anymore, is it?"

Her voice, pleasantly deep, suited her strong, thin form. The nature of the question startled you, though. For a moment, you felt like she might have the same sort of knowledge the flower creature had possessed, aware of how oddly everyone else around her was acting... but you could not yet be sure.

When you don't react, she continues, meeting your intense gaze with one eye, the other missing beneath an eyepatch. "You'll snuff them all, won't you? Monsters... Humans... Everyone... Each of their lives, ended in an instant." The point of her spear quivers, but she stills it quickly, tightening her grip upon the shaft. "My neighbors, my slave, you've made it your mission to steal each and every one of them from me."

Puzzled, you glance down at the yellow corpse. Did she really care so much about such pathetic creatures as this? It seemed unlikely...

Stepping suddenly forward, she thrusts her spear threateningly in your direction, raising her voice as her mouth curls in an arrogant smirk. "Human... for the sake of all I take pleasure in... I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!"

Rushing toward her, you immediately go for the attack, trying to get in a cut while she still is focused on her dramatic monologue. With amazing speed, she leaps back, the tip of your knife slicing only latex as she laughs, starting to make another cocky remark.

Before she can even wipe the sneer off her face, you continue to bull forward, slamming your shoulder into Undyne's stomach and driving the breath out of her lungs. If she hadn't been so distracted by her amusement, she might have had the presence of mind to skip further backwards, dodging your headlong rush. Instead, she collapses backward onto the bridge, eyes bulging as she heaves for air. Rolling around on the ground in pain, she almost throws herself right into the chasm, and you quickly drag her back onto solid ground. Whatever this woman's deal is, you're nowhere near finished with her yet.

After a few moments, Undyne regains the ability to speak, though only in hoarse, broken gasps. "Damn... it..." Curled around her stomach, she had been laying on the ground facing away from you, but now slowly propped herself upon an elbow. You hold your knife at the ready, anticipating a further fight, though she had lost her spear when she'd been hit. 

Twenty seconds later, the pounding of your heart roaring in your ears, you find yourself staring down at your Undyne's grinning face, the blue dominatrix panting and pinned beneath you. Squeezing her unresisting forearms, you mentally replay the clash of limbs that had just taken place. After she had leapt at you out of nowhere, knocking away your knife, you'd been certain you would die... despite the fact that, for all her muscles, Undyne wasn't even half as strong as you were. 

There had been a chaos of blows, mostly yourself instinctively swinging at her, with a few counters from her end. Eventually she had slipped through your attacks, taking heavy hits in the process, and grappled you, getting you into a hold that left her with complete freedom to throw you into the chasm below. Instead, she had done something that had completely surprised you, though now that you thought about it, such things should have ceased to shock you days ago. 

From her dominant position atop you, SHE had been the one to fling herself to the ground where she now lay, pushing YOU up on top. Once there, you had automatically pinned her, and now she was still, smirking in a self-satisfied way while a bruise darkened upon her cheekbone. Sensing now that the danger had passed, you take a slow, deep breath, and relax your iron grip on her wrists. 

Flexing her fingers, Undyne sighs appreciatively, stroking her many bruises. "You defeated me so easily, human..." Writhing against you, she practically purrs, taking your hands and guiding them up her body. "I've been waiting so long to meet a monster stronger than myself... but you're even better than that. You're stronger than any monster could ever hope to be..." The latex had been torn in places, you now saw, a bloody scrape on her chest nearly covering one nipple. The light seepage of blood through the torn skin was warm and wet on your finger, the dark blue tips of her breasts pointed and erect as you brush against them. Letting you play with her chest for a while, her lips slowly part in pleasure to reveal her sharp teeth, hips rocking between your legs.

It had been a while since you'd felt anything close to fear, and the residual shock of it had distracted you somewhat from your typical routine, making you absentminded. Undyne was the one to move things along, once her chest had been thoroughly fondled. Sitting up just slightly, her yellow-irised eyes look up at you, full of unreadable desire. "You'll have to do better than THAT," she teases, slipping her small, strong hands into yours.

Closing her eyes, she moves closer, circling your hands around her throat. You can feel her heartbeat through her jugular, just slightly slower than your own, her arrogant confidence keeping her calm. "Just like this," she breathes. "Hold me just like this... and squeeze." Opening her eyes suddenly, she shoots you a wicked grin. "Let me take care of the rest."

Swallowing your inexplicable nervousness, you slowly begin to tighten your grip, feeling the familiar determination rekindle inside you. Though you're hardly cutting off her airflow, Undyne's eyelids flicker in arousal, and she lets out a faintly strained moan. Dexterous hands suddenly grab your crotch, one cupping your package, hefting and squeezing while the other yanks at your zipper. "Give me that big human cock!" she growls, lifting her hips and wrapping her lithe legs around your waist. "I want it to be the last thing I feel... That, and this." Nuzzling your wrist to indicate your choking hands, her expression hardens, becoming briefly terrifying. "You BETTER give me what I want, got it?"

Nodding, you feel a smirk forming on your face, mirroring Undyne's own. Now that you understand each other, you feel much more relaxed, stiffening easily against her fingers. Squeezing harder, you watch as the strong woman begins to struggle for breath, even as she tries to line your cock up with her slick, exposed pussy. "B-big..." she squeaks.

Feeling yourself push in slightly, you suddenly redouble the force of your grip, crushing Undyne's throat in your hands and slamming deep into her with her cock. Tears spring from her eyes, a wild grin taking over her face, and she begins to ride you with all the strength she has left. From the ground, her reckless thrusts tear her skin against the stone, every lifting of her hips threatening to pop your engorged cock from between her legs. If she were not gripping you with every muscle available to her both inside and out, you feel she might fling herself away as fast as she had flung herself at you to begin with. 

To help keep her in place, you lean press her down into the stone, adding your weight to the forces against her trachea. Crushed so completely beneath you, Undyne fails over and over to take the slightest breath of air, even with her entire chest heaving so lusciously. Face turning a deeper blue, then slowly purple, her eyes bulge out, mouth gaping open as she shudders beneath you.

Despite her mixed signals at the start, Undyne's end could not have been more perfect. Already excited by the death of her slave, it had not taken you overly long to reach your climax... but she had still had to hold onto life for a few precious moments more, just to share that pleasure with you. At the first pulse of hot seed into her quaking pussy, she had finally released that iron determination, surrendering entirely to the pleasure of death. With a flood of feminine juices around your cock, her body finally slackens, her legs unlocking from around you and head tilting back into the stone, a peaceful smile upon her lips.

Finishing your load into her still-warm corpse, you kneel there for a while longer, slowly catching your breath while softening inside her. Uncurling your fingers is an effort, half sunken into her flesh and stiff from being clenched for so long, but you manage.

Out of respect, you toss Undyne's slave into the chasm first, so it might soften her fall and preserve some of her beauty from the jagged rocks below. Watching the blue and yellow shapes disappear into the darkness below, you finally allow yourself a sigh of relief, the tension that had been with you for the better part of the day finally dissipating. You had insulted the strongest monster of the Underground by snuffing her slave, bested her in combat, seduced her after a fashion, and finally fucked and killed her. No matter what else lay before you, you felt, perhaps, you could rest easy.


End file.
